


The sweetest thing

by bellarxse (AlphaBanana)



Series: Oh, my darling, what if you fly? [3]
Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26781148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaBanana/pseuds/bellarxse
Summary: Prompt: a forehead kiss
Relationships: Carl/Main Character (Love Island)
Series: Oh, my darling, what if you fly? [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952731
Kudos: 9





	The sweetest thing

In his defence, Carl had never lied to her about his work patterns. Even when he was supposed to be showing himself at his best on a reality television show, he had been almost painfully honest about his (lack of) work-life balance, and that had endeared him to her from the off.

But this bordered the ridiculous.

He had been awake for what seemed like _years_ , and eventually Serena had grown bored of waiting for him to come to bed and had decided to take the bedroom to him, changing out of the purely functional sleepwear they both favoured into a black silk nightdress that left little to the imagination, and moving to stand beside him.

Without looking at her, he apologised, hand passing over his face in exhaustion. “I’ll be in soon, pet.” _Pet_. Even exhausted, he sounded like he loved her, which was more than anyone else had ever managed. She waited a little longer, tracing shapes on his bicep and _finally_ he turned, jaw going slack at the sight of her.

“ _Serena_ –sure, but that isn’t _fair_ , pet–” Carl’s eyes were dark, and his tongue slipped out to wet his lips, eyes lowering to her own.

Serena stopped inches away from his face, allowing the tension to build…

…before pressing a soft, intimate kiss to his forehead and moving away, leaning in the doorway.

“ _I never promised to play fair_.”


End file.
